cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Diggory
]] William was born in the family of pureblood vampires. He was home schooled and learnt lots of things but his true passion was medicine. When he was about 400 years old, he met Jonathan Dracula who saw William's potential and took him to Romania where William studied medicine for the next 150 years. He became very good friends with his mentor and decided to stay with him and help him with different experiments and studies.After a while,Diggory left Dracula to go see his family and stayed there for the next hundred years. On May 13th, his little brother was born. His name was Cedric. William took care of the little one and helped his parents. He started learning new languages,aside from Romanian,Latin and English, and soon he was fluent in French and also Russian. He helped his brother play the piano, violin, drums and flute. He also taught him French and a little bit Latin. As the years went on, werewolf attacks became more frequent. Peter Diggory took care of his family but the brothers also fought well against their enemies. Many werewolves were killed but many after them continued to attack the family. One day, a werewolf pack led by Jacques also attacked them. Lexie Riddle and Jayliam Rose were also in the pack. Cedric got Lexie and Peter let Jayliam go because he sensed that he was destined for something greater than a bloodthirsty pack to follow. The cousins survived. Later,they came back with a new pack but this time Peter locked Jay in a cage and William spared Lexie. He,Cedric, Lexie and Jay became friends and even lived together for a long time. They went on adventures and solved mysteries together. They became a family. Gloria McLaggen and Cormac McLaggen also became part of the family whose name was "Werevamps" because of the three wolves and three vampires. After a while, when Gloria and Cormac had their baby, the family decided to part because of the many fights between Jay and the rest of them. The Diggory vampires went to their parents. Their paths crossed again when the vampires decided to visit Lexie, Jay, Gloria and Cormac at the palace. The boys decided to build a house nearby in the forest where Lexie and Jay lived. And when the house was ready to be lived in, they got kidnapped. Again. Soon after they got back, Will was ready to continue with the jokes this time about the circus. He didn't leave the Werevamps family without his new jokes and 'riddles of the day' about the circus. After Cormac and Cedric's kind remark to stop, he stopped annoying them with the circus jokes. So he had to find another hobby. He started knitting with Lexie. One day he knit a small piece of clothing with "I love you" written on it. Willy was smiling like a fool as he was leaving the clothing over Lexie's pillow but she caught him and he had to say it himself. It was clear she felt the same way and he knew it but he just wanted to tease her.The two became a couple afterwards and soon decided to leave the house. Jay was gone to live with Roxanne, so Lexie was easy to persuade. Will took her on a journey around the world. He made her a vampire so that she would be strong and fast like him. That way it was way more fun to chase her around the woods while running from Jay on a fullmoon, and he wouldn't worry so much about her safety. While the couple was in Italy, William proposed to Lexie and their wedding took place in Paris with all their close friends there. Will continued to show Lexie the beauty of the world and soon they decided to have a child. A month later there was Colleen Diggory. Her funny father always made her laugh and never left her side. William introduced her to her greatparents who loved her very much and liked to take care of her when the parents wanted to have some privacy. ]] while hugging Lexie ]] In the future, Will still protects his family, mostly his daughter from the Drago brothers. He and his wife surely will have another baby soon.Category:William Diggory Category:Characters